Could he really forget?
by CassielT
Summary: Tenma and Tsurugi have been together for quite some time now. So it's hard for him to hear Tsurugi say he doesn't know him. He tries to change the past back so Tsurugi can play soccer again. Yeah it's the story of Chrono Stone ep 4 with Tenma's point of view and a few nice changes in the end XD


_**Cass: Hey minna ^_^ Thx for coming here...  
**__**Well yeah, I watched Chrono Stone episode 4 a few days ago. And it just screamed TenmaxTsurugi at me (as it did at everyone with the slightest interest for yaoi xD) So I decided to write the episode with another backround.  
Sakuma, summary!**_

_**Sakuma: Eh? Why me? I'm not even in the story!**_

_**Cass: I know, but I like you XD**_

_**Sakuma: Great... Well, here we go: Tenma and Tsurugi have been together for quite some time now. So it's hard for him to hear Tsurugi say he doesn't know him. He tries to change the past back so Tsurugi can play soccer again.  
**__**  
Cass: I tried to stick with the episode only the ending is a bit different... XD Oh and could someone do the disclaimer  
**_

_**Tsurugi: Sure whatever... Cassiel does not own Inazuma Eleven (asi if no one knew that 'cause if she did we would be in real trouble)**_

_**Cass: Thx Tsurugi. Enjoy ^_^**_

* * *

I only realized what Yuuichi-san meant when he said he needed time, when he took me to an amusement arcade in the middle of the city. There, right in front of us, Tsurugi was sitting. His face focused on the arcade game he was playing. He looked so absent as if nothing mattered to him.

I said his name, wanted to go over and hug him tight, just as he had whenever I felt lost. But Yuuichi-san stopped me.

"You shouldn't go", he said. "Kyousuke doesn't know who you are."

Right. I knew it would be like that. But hearing the older Tsurugi brother say it out loud made my heart ache. His words repeated in my head over and over again. It mustn't be true.

The sound of Tsurugi's voice brought me back.

"Nii-san." He was looking at his brother surprised.

"Could you come with me for a little while? I want us to go to the riverbank."

"The riverbank?"

"Yeah, how about we play some soccer together? It's been so long."

I took a step back when Tsurugi got up. He didn't look at Yuuichi-san when he answered.

"Sorry Nii-san, you'll have to go by yourself."

So it was true. He really lost all his feelings for soccer. He wouldn't even play it with his brother. No! I scolded myself. He still loves soccer. He just can't show it for the sake of his brother. We had to change back the past. The longer I was looking at Tsurugi walking away the more clear it became to me.

"Tsurugi."

* * *

After that I couldn't sit still. I looked for him all over Inazuma town to finally see him walking out of said amusement arcade. His face had a stern impression on it.

"Tsurugi", I called without thinking. He turned around.

"Huh, who are you?"

So he really didn't remember me. It was stupid that I hoped for it, really. In this parallel world he never even met me in the first place. But it still hurt so badly. Just three days ago he told me how much he loved me and now…

No, I wouldn't let myself get carried away. I wanted Tsurugi back. Him and his soccer. And for that I had to focus.

"I'm Yuuichi-san's junior."

"Nii-san's? The soccer club, huh."

It hurt how he didn't look me in the eyes while saying that. I got so used to the gentle smile he only gave me that now I felt almost incomplete without seeing it on his lips.

"What do you want?"

"Why did you turn down Yuuichi-san's invitation?"

"What?"

"I was there too."  
"It's none of your business."

His voice remembered me of the way he spoke to me when we first met. It sounded so cold, his eyes being full of anger. How could they've done this to him? Taking away the most precious thing in his life. I felt anger rising inside of me.

"Yuuichi-san is going to give soccer back to you… Or plans to…" What was I saying? Tsurugi must think I'm weird taking to a supposed stranger like that.

"No… Never mind…"

"I don't know what it is you want to say, but I've given it up long ago. I'm fed up with it."

Fed up? That couldn't be.

"The Tsurugi I know would never be fed up with soccer." Now I was really mad. Who were they to decide soccer was bad? That it must be taken away? Everyone should be allowed to love and play soccer. They shouldn't deny it.

"You want to play soccer, don't you", I shouted. "You love it."

Tsurugi clenched his teeth and turned away.

"You don't know anything about me." Yes I did. I knew everything. I loved him. "What would you know?"

"I know-" No, this was not the time to fight. I had to convince him in a different way.

"Not playing soccer even though you love it makes no sense. I'm sure even soccer is waiting for you to come back."

"Get off my case! Quit with your 'soccer, soccer'"

I was taken aback by his aggressive response. When he started walking away I wanted to stop him. Yell at him to come back to his senses but I couldn't move a finger. My throat was dry and no sound would come out of it. I felt the tears before they even ran down my cheeks.

* * *

Later that day I met up with Fey. He tried to cheer me up but I wasn't really in the mood for it. Tomorrow it would be better. Tsurugi would be back and we could all play soccer again. But I couldn't stop thinking about the real Yuuichi-san. The one that was lying in his hospital bed the whole day only waiting for his brother to stop by. He always had to remind himself that this was how it should be. That was reality and no parallel world like the one they were living in right now. But it was hard to see how he sacrificed everything for his little brother.

Sometime later Fey had suggested to go to the riverbank and do some soccer practice. When we came closer to the field we heard the sound of someone kicking a ball. Soon the laughing of the Tsurugi brothers could be heard. They were playing soccer on the field and my heart skipped a beat when I saw the smile on Kyousuke's lips. We stopped to watch them for a while.

"Thank goodness", I said relieved.

"Yeah", Fey answered.

* * *

One day later I found myself standing in front of the soccer club building. My heart was beating very fast. Tsurugi would probably be waiting inside. Even if we were together only a few days ago, it felt like ages. I couldn't wait to throw my arms around his neck and tell him how much I liked him. And to finally be able to play soccer with him again.

I took a deep breath and entered. I almost started crying when I found the clubroom empty. Could it be that it didn't work? No, I saw Yuuichi-san disappearing. But where was everyone?

The doors opened and Tsurugi stepped in.

"Oh you're here", he said with a slight smile on his lips.

First, I was so happy I couldn't even move, let alone answer him. But then I felt tears in the corner of my eyes.

"Tsurugi!" I ran and threw myself in his arms.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm just glad you're here."

"It's the soccer club. Of course I'm here." I looked at him with tears in my eyes.

"Yeah."

He laughed and put his arms around me. It felt so good being close to him again. Carefully he touched my back and placed a kiss on my head.

"I love you Tenma."

"I love you too."

Tsurugi placed a hand on my chin and pulled my head up. Gently he laid his lips on mine. I happily leaned into the kiss and parted my lips when his tongue touched them. We parted when the door opened and Shinsuke stepped in. Before Tsurugi let go of me and walked to his locker he whispered something into my ear.

"We'll continue tonight." It made me blush hard but I was also happy.

Then something came to my mind. I just had to ask.

"How is Yuuichi-san doing?"

"Oh, he's recovering well. His rehab is going great."

"I see… That's good."

"It's kind that you're concerned. I'll let him know."

"Yes, I really hope you can play soccer together someday."

"Yeah me too."

* * *

**Again thank you for reading. I really hope you liked it even if it wasn't really long... Exited for your reviews XD**  
**~ Cass**


End file.
